1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-dimensional game assembly and more particularly pertains to a new multi-dimensional puzzle for a way to relieve stress and to provide entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-dimensional game assembly is known in the prior art. More specifically, multi-dimensional game assembly heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,101; 3,704,892; 4,518,165; 1,099,159; 4,534,563; and 4,153,254.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-dimensional puzzle. The inventive device includes a cylindrical base member having lateral slots and a longitudinal slot and a bore; two tubular members also having two lateral slots and a longitudinal slot and a bore; two planar members each having two slots; an arcuate plate member having two slots; three arcuate pieces one of which has a longitudinal slot; and three slot-filling members. All of the pieces and members are placed in such a way to form a solid cylindrical structure.
In these respects, the multi-dimensional puzzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a way to relieve stress and to provide entertainment.